In recent years, the number of websites and computer applications (e.g., apps) for tracking movement and activity data has grown tremendously. Today, for example, users can login to running websites and manually input data regarding their recent runs. For instance, the user can input the distance, length of time, time of day (e.g., morning, evening, etc.), and speed (e.g., average speed, max speed, etc.) of his or her run, as well as information on the location of the run (e.g., starting and ending points of the run and/or a site of the run, such as a lake or a track). The running websites store and archive this data and make the data available for printing, sharing, and other uses. Similar websites and apps exist for tracking other activities (e.g., bicycling, etc.) and for tracking usage of automobiles.